From a fight to love
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: Tyson is being beaten because he's gay. But perhaps one guy can save him and maybe love will find it's way... KaTy
1. Chapter 1

Sooo~ I finally got around to write this idea down and it's now almost finished ^^ It's going to be a two-shot and perhaps if you ask nicely I will give you a bonus chapter which = LEMON! Oh yeah xP

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't really have a beta ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, duh xP

Warnings: A little blood and a knife (One of my friends is scared of knives :3) and of course boyxboy

KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-

Spencer, Ian and Bryan had Tyson surrounded in front of the school. Everyone else was in their classrooms and even if they were outside no one would help Tyson. Everyone knew that Bryan was one big bully and the leader of the small gang at the school. No one wanted to get on his bad site, so of course no one would want to get in his way. Tyson didn't know what he had done to deserve this. Yes he could be annoying and really loud but he had never done anything to or against Bryan or his gang. Bryan stood there with his arms crossed and an expressionless cold face. Ian was grinning like mad and Tyson tried his best not to look down at him. Ian was extremely small and Tyson knew better than to look down at him in a situation like this. Spencer on the other hand just stood there naturally with a small smile on his face. He was so big he could terrify anyone. Tyson knew that Bryan was the one to watch out for, because you never knew what he could do.

"We heard you were a little fag." It was more of a statement than a question coming from Bryan. Ian snickered and Spencer didn't really do anything. Tyson gulped. He had never told anyone else besides his three best friends. Max was his best buddy and when he and Tyson were together there were no stopping them. Hilary was the bitch. Everyone knew this at the school, and she really could be a bitch but also at times she was the greatest. Then there were Kenny. He was the geek of the group. He constantly came up with some pretty insane stuff but he was a computer guineas. No one could argue about that. When he had come out to them they had all taken it pretty good. Max had just gapped like a fish. Kenny blushed and tried to avoid the embarrassing situation while Hilary just squealed and hugged him tight. Perhaps someone else had heard them talk in the empty classroom and then somehow ended up telling Bryan and his gang.

"I don't know what you're talking about," stammered Tyson. Bryan just groaned and then made a small movement of his hand and in the next second a fist connected with Tyson's stomach. The punch knocked the air out of him and made him fall to his knees. It was Ian who had swung the fist. Then he got a kick to his side from Spencer and ended up on the ground clutching his stomach and arching side. He tried to breathe but found it extremely hard. Then he fell to strong hands grab his shirt and lift him up. He was now face to face with Bryan. Tyson couldn't look away from his eyes. They were starring so intensely at him and kept his eyes locked.

"If we ever see you again, we will kill you for real." Almost whispered Bryan so low that Tyson was the only one who could hear it. He then threw Tyson on the ground and nodded. Ian began kicking Tyson as he laid down. He avoided his face entirely so no one would be able to see all the bruises that would definitely be there. In the mean time Spencer and Bryan just stood there and watched. Bryan had his stone face on as always while Spencer just smirked with crossed arms.

Tyson couldn't do anything to prevent the kicks. He tried desperately to avoid the kicks or just try to get away from them. Tyson just laid there and hoped he would pass out or someone would come and rescue him. But neither happened and it didn't really surprise him at all. Who would help him? Everyone was afraid of the gang. It was like he couldn't breathe and it was like something was tearing him up inside. Tears were streaming down his face. Suddenly the kicks stopped and Tyson had a second to get a mouth full of air before he was hoisted up in the air again. This time it was Spencer who lifted him. Spencer had a tight grip on Tyson's shirts collar with one hand. In the other hand was a knife and Tyson caught sight of it. Spencer still had that small smirk on his lips as he placed the knife against Tyson's exposed flesh. Tyson could feel the cold steel against his stomach and he closed his eyes tight. He tried not to scream as he felt the blade being pushed into his skin. Spencer had made a cut from his hip and halfway to his navel and it began to bleed slowly. It was in that moment that Spencer loosened his grip and Tyson fell to the ground. The gang, with Bryan in the front, left him there on the grass in front of the school. Tyson panted heavily and tried to make the wound stop bleeding with his hand. He soon gave up and tried to stand. At first he came as far as to stand on his knees and hands. But the pain in his gut soon became too much and he had to lay down again. The second time he tried he pinched his eyes closed and bit down on his lips before forcing himself to get up even though the pain was almost unbearable. When he finally was on his feet again he took a deep breath before he took a small step ahead. The pain shot up through his entire body but he just bit down on his lip and kept walking forward. On the way home from school he had to stop several times and support himself on different fences and poles.

Tyson didn't know why he walked home and not to the hospital. The hospital was far closer than his home. But he also knew that if he went to the hospital his grandfather would find out and the nurses would ask all sorts of questions. And Tyson wouldn't want anyone to know about what happened. If someone found out about the wound someone would definitely tell the gang and then they would certainly kill him. He finally came home from the long and exhausting walk. He opened the door and stumbled through the dojo and into the bathroom. Most of all he just wanted to sleep in his bed, but he knew he had to shower and try to bandage his wound. He tossed his clothes in one corner and looked down at himself. The blood had dried on his stomach. Tyson sighed and thought that at least the bleeding had stopped. Spencer hadn't cut him too deep. He turned on the shower and got in. The water stung in the wound but Tyson tried his best to ignore it. He gently scrubbed the dried blood from his skin and when he started to rinse the wound. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else than the wound. When he was done the wound was bleeding again. Tyson almost panicked but the first aid kit caught his attention and he quickly grabbed it. There were some bandages and started to work on the wound. He began with some kind of tape to keep the wound closed and then he put on something that looked like band-aid and he then wrapped the bandage on around himself. When he was satisfied with his work he slowly made his way to his room but not before he had cleaned up after himself. So his grandfather wouldn't discover what had happened.

When his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and he didn't wake until he heard someone enter the house. He almost jumped out of bed when he was reminded of why he had gone home and was lying in his bed. He looked down at himself and was glad that the bandage was white. He quickly found some underwear and a shirt to cover the wound with. Tyson could hear his grandfather in the kitchen and knew that dinner would soon be served. He sighed and grabbed a pair of pants before he took a quick look at himself in the mirror before he walked down. He tried to walk as normal as possible but he didn't really succeed in doing just that. Before his grandfather could see him he grabbed the strongest painkillers they had and drowned two at the same time. He dreaded tomorrow when he had to go to school but he would go, those bastards shouldn't have the pleasure to win this time.

The next morning came much too fast for Tysons liking. He wasn't a morning person and when your body hurts it doesn't really motivate you. With much effort he got himself out of bed and dressed. He then walked out of his room in a search for more painkillers. He grabbed the whole bottle and threw it in a small bag he had found lying around. His own school bag was still at the school, or perhaps one of his friends had taken it home with them. It hadn't really surprised Tyson that no one had called him yesterday. It was normal for Tyson to just leave school and go home whenever it pleased him. He tried to get some food down before he left but the pain made it nearly impossible to eat anything. Tyson groaned as his stomach complained. Tyson loved food and when he hadn't eaten he would get in a really bad mood. He was certain that someone would notice. Tyson sighed as he started his walk to school.

When Tyson arrived at the school the bell rang and he tried his best to get to class before the teacher came. He came through the door just before the teacher and sat down beside Max and Hillary. Hillary silently handed him his schoolbag and the lesson began. The lesson ended and everyone stormed out of the classroom except Tyson who tried to walk as normally as possible. His three friends just looked at him and silently waited for him outside the classroom, and then they walked outside in silence. It was a sunny day and a lot of people were outside enjoying the good weather. They found a spot in the shade to sit and when Tyson finally sat on the ground all of his friends turned to look at him. He just smiled his goofy Tyson smile before he answered there silent question.

"Just had a hard training session with Gramps," said Tyson sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Kenny's face didn't chance and Max just smiled right back at him and accepted the lie as the good little naïve boy he was but Tyson could see that Hillary didn't really buy it. Tyson tried not to show that he had seen her face. The rest of the day went by in a flash and finally the school day ended and Tyson could go home and sleep. His wound was starting to hurt again even though he had taken painkillers when he came to school. When he finally arrived home he went straight to the bathroom for the first aid kit again. He had tossed his school bag in the hall. It had been even harder to walk home today with a bag full of books and other school stuff. He pulled his shirt of and winced when he saw the red bandage. He gently took the bandage off and threw it out. He then removed the band-aid and tried to clean the wound the best he could. He took some more tape and tried to close the wound again, before he took a new band-aid and bandaged himself up. He then grabbed the trash with the bloody bandage and band-aid and threw it away out somewhere his grandfather would never find it and he also threw his shirt out. He then grabbed a new shirt and laid down to sleep again. Like the last time he fell asleep right away.

It had been almost two weeks since the attack and Tyson's wound had finally started to heal a little. At least it didn't bleed as much as before and the pain had lessened a bit. He still took painkillers whenever he could and no one had found out what had happened that day. Tyson knew that Hillary was on to something but she never asked about it and Tyson was grateful. It was hard keeping up with his old self. He had to be cheerful and hyper most of the time and it was really hard when you were in constant pain. But even though people could see that something happened, no one asked or said anything. The best part was that he hadn't come across the gang once since the attack. But Tyson would not be that lucky for long. As he was on his way home Friday the three boys were waiting for Tyson at the park entry that Tyson would pass to go home.

Tyson stopped dead in his tracks when he was the three boys standing there waiting for him. He looked around and saw no one he could run to help for. He turned his eyes back on his attackers. Spencer was smirking, Ian was almost grinning and Bryan was emotionless as always. Tyson dropped his bag on the ground as the three boys walked towards him. Tyson wanted to run away but his body was in shock and wouldn't let him do anything besides just standing there.

"So you kept silent." Stated Bryan. Tyson was frozen in his spot with big scared eyes and he was breath hard.

"But we are not quite done with you yet. People have noticed a difference in you and we can't have that now can we?" Said Bryan in an almost mocking voice. Bryan was now really close to Tyson and Tyson just couldn't look away. He could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. He fought them back the best he could but it did not go unnoticed by Bryan. He nodded to Spencer and Ian and in a flash Spencer had lifted Tyson up on his shoulder and started to walk into the park. Tyson wanted to scream from pain. He could feel his wound begin to bleed again and the wound kept sliding against Spencer's shoulder and it made the wound bleed even more. Tyson couldn't hold the tears back and small wimps escaped his lips. Even though Spencer only carried him for like a minute it still felt like hours of pain for Tyson. Spencer threw him on the ground in between some trees. Tyson knew no one from the park could see them here. Tyson couldn't stop the tears or the blood from soaking his shirt. Spencer saw the blood soak Tyson's shirt and he quickly checked his own shirt for blood stains. When he found a small stain on his shoulder Spencer's temper got the best of him. He grabbed Tyson's shirt and clenched his fist. He was about to hit Tyson in the face when Bryan stopped him. Bryan pulled Spencer away from him and gave him a quick look before he returned his gaze to Tyson.

"Now see what you did. A punishment is in order." Bryan nodded to Ian and he walked up to Tyson. Tyson looked up at him with scared eyes. When the foot hit his stomach and wound the pain was so intense that Tyson couldn't do anything else than scream. And he screamed laud. In that moment Tyson's only wish was to die so the pain would go away and never come back. When the next kick hit him he almost passed out but God was too cruel and kept him in the real world full of pain. Tyson could hear Ian get ready to kick him again. He clenched his eyes shut but the kick never came. Tyson slowly opened his eyes and saw Ian lying unconscious on the ground next to him. He then looked towards the other members of the gang. His eye sight was a bit foggy but he could still recognize them. Tyson saw Spencer on the ground almost unconscious while someone had Bryan in a tight grip and looked extremely angry. At first Tyson couldn't recognize who the new guy was. But when he had punched Bryan a couple of times and he turned Tyson could recognize him in a second. It was the great ice prince Kai Hiwatari.

Kai Hiwatari was the school prince. He was the most popular kid in school and every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him or his friend. But Kai didn't really do friends. He just hang with the other cool kinds but most of the time he kept to himself and when people tried to talk to him he just ignored them and he didn't seem to care for anyone else but himself, so when Tyson saw him there rescuing him from the gang he was shocked and somehow he didn't really believe it. Kai was now at Tyson's side and sat down to look at him. Tyson tried to talk but nothing came out but a whimper and small tears began to fall again. He could hear Kai sigh and suddenly he could feel a jacket around him. Before he could figure out what had happened he felt himself being lifted off from the ground. The pain shot through him again and he couldn't hold in a scream.

"It will only be a couple of minutes, just hold on." Came Kai's voice. Tyson was so surprised that he didn't say anything the entire time. He didn't know where they were going but he didn't really care. All he knew was that Kai had saved his life and that he had the most handsome and gentle voice Tyson had ever heard. Slowly Tyson's eyelids began to feel too heavy for him to keep them open. He began to fall asleep in Kai's arms. When Kai saw that Tyson was beginning to fall asleep he tried to wake the boy. It almost helped, but he was still far too close to falling asleep. Kai speed up from that point and he could see his house. He almost ran the last distance. When he reached the door he tried to open it the best he could. Suddenly a maid opened the door with a shocked face.

The first sight that met the maid was her master's son standing with an almost unconscious boy in his arms and there were definitely blood too. Kai just pushed past her and brought Tyson into the hall way. He then turned to the maid with a concerned look in his eyes. The maid was shocked to see anything in those eyes but she understood right away what he wanted. She led Kai into the big kitchen. He never really came in there but he didn't really have time to look around either because he was too concerned for the boy in his arms. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. The maid cleared a small table that stood against the wall and motioned for Kai to place the other boy there. Kai slowly and gently put him down and shook him a little to keep his eyes open just a little. Tyson had a hard time seeing through the fog. He could pin point two people in the room and he could feel the cold surface he was lying on but that was about it. Without a word or instruction Kai removed his own jacket from Tyson and then began to remove his shirt too. Kai almost gasped when he saw the blood soaked bandage around his stomach. Slowly he began to remove it and the band-aid. When he came to the tape he wasn't sure what to do anymore. But the maid came to his rescue and took over. She pushed Kai a little so she could examine Tyson and the wound. She took a clean cloth with water on it and began to clean the wound. Kai couldn't do anything else than just watch the maid do whatever she was doing. When she had cleaned the wound she removed the tape slowly. Then she grabbed a needle with fluid. Kai wasn't sure what there was in the needle but he said nothing and just let the maid do her thing. She pinched through the skin and injected the fluid.

"It's anesthetic so I can sew the wound together so it can heal properly and it's easier to avoid infections later on," stated the maid when she saw Kai look at her. He just nodded and turned his eyes back on Tyson. The maid then walked around the kitchen and looked for different stuff but Kai had no idea what she was doing but he somehow felt that she knew what she was doing. Finally she came back with a needle and a suture to sew Tyson together with. Then she began to work on him. She had found gloves in the meantime and was now wearing them. It didn't take her long before she had closed Tyson's wound and then she began to disinfect the wound before she bandaged it again. When she was done she turned to Kai.

"He needs a lot of rest and he cannot move for at least two weeks and the wound needs to be cleaned every day. When you take him to your room please be careful when you carry him so the stitches won't break." Kai just nodded and turned to look at Tyson again. He felt relieved that he was still breathing. Then he gently took him up and carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. Then Kai took of Tyson's shoes and pants. Kai sat down on the bed and just watched Tyson sleep. He hoped that the boy would wake up soon so he could be sure he was alright. After an hour of just looking at Tyson he stood up and took the boys clothes to get washed and found a new set of clothes for him. He didn't know if Tyson would fit into them but it was the smallest pair of clothes he had. Then he sat down on his computer at his desk and searched for contact information on Tyson. Some part of him wanted to forget to call his parents and keep him there and take care of him but his upbringing told him otherwise. It told him that he needed to contact his parents and that it wasn't his business to take care of. He soon found Tyson's home number but he just couldn't get himself to call the number. He saved it and quickly hid it away.

It was all dark in Tyson's world but it was also painless. He enjoyed this moment to the fullest. He wasn't even scared, it almost felt like someone was with him and keeping him safe. He really wanted to believe that so he just let the feeling flow over his body and just tried to relax as much as he could. Suddenly he could feel pain again, but it was much less intense than it had been the past two weeks. The darkness began to fade and he was met with light. He had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the new light. He tried to move but the pain stopped him and he groaned instead. Suddenly he could feel someone by his side. He slowly turned his head and saw his savior, Kai Hiwatari, stand next to the bed and looking at him. It was only there for a moment but Tyson was almost sure that there was relief in those normally cold crimson eyes.

"You're finally awake," came the cold voice. Tyson just looked at him. He was almost too scared to speak.

"You saved me." It was the only words Tyson could manage to speak. Kai turned around to look at him and just nodded. Tyson really couldn't make the pieces fit together. There were so many unanswered questions. There were a thick silence between them and suddenly Tyson's stomach growled. Tyson blushed with embarrassment.

"I will get you something to eat and you don't move, not one centimeter." And that was the end of the discussion and while Kai was gone Tyson didn't move at all, he was simply too scared. He turned his head towards the door when he heard it open. Tyson blushed again when he saw Kai with a tray of food. He could smell soup and something else. Kai came closer and placed the tray on a table next to the bed. Without a word he went over and removed everything from his desk and then, still in silence, walked up to Tyson and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the chair at the desk and then he grabbed the food and placed it in front of Tyson. Then Kai crossed his arms and just starred at Tyson. Tyson blushed even more and just kept his eyes on the food. He slowly took the spoon and tasted the soup. It tasted really good and Tyson's stomach agreed. He quickly finished the bowl and looked up at Kai and he couldn't help but smile. Kai only grunted and pushed the tray away. Then he picked Tyson up again and placed him on the bed. Tyson just looked at Kai without saying anything.

"I'm going to call your parents." Tyson's eyes grew big and he suddenly looked scared again.

"Please don't," begged Tyson, the soup had done wonders for his vocal cord. Kai just turned around and looked at Tyson with his crimson eyes that didn't hold any emotions.

"Just call him and say I will stay at a friend's house for a couple of days." Tyson was still begging. Kai rolled his eyes.

"And where would you go?" Asked Kai serious. Kai knew that Tyson had friends but they obviously didn't know about this. Tyson looked down a bit embarrassed.

"I will figure something out," mumbled Tyson. Kai almost sighed at that moment but his Hiwatari instinct made him keep his cool.

"You can stay here for the two weeks you need to heal," said Kai and turned around to call Tyson's parents. He didn't look at Tyson's face but he knew what kind of expression there would be on the boy's face. There would be joy, astonishment and then there would be a little bit of guilt in his eyes. Kai picked up the phone and dialed the number to Tyson's home. The phone had not even rung three times before it was picked up.

"Granger residence," came an old voice.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari and I have Tyson staying at my place at the moment." Kai used his formal voice he had learned to use in front of older people.

"The little man is alright?" Kai hn'ed and it seemed to satisfy the old man. "That's good to know. Wouldn't be surprised if he was out partying again with his small friends," came the weird respond. Kai almost lost his cool there. This man was so weird and he didn't seem to have any shame.

"I just wanted to inform you that he will be staying at my place for the next two weeks." There was a moment of silence before the old man replied.

"That's cool, you need to explore when you are young. Can I say hello to the little man?"

"He's asleep at the moment." Lied Kai when he saw Tyson faked sleep. The old man sighed and then said goodbye. And then he hung up. Kai took a moment to stare at the phone before he turned to Tyson. Tyson had hid himself under the covers when he tried to fake sleep and Kai didn't really blame him.

"He said it was okay for you to stay here for two weeks." Tyson came out of the covers and looked at Kai. Kai turned his back on Tyson and walked down with the tray. When Kai came up again he placed the clean clothes next to Tyson. He hadn't even realized that he weren't wearing anything besides his boxers. He blushed again and took the clothes. Kai just stood there besides Tyson and starred at him with his cold eyes. Tyson felt really embarrassed. Tyson then let the dune fall and exposed his chest. He looked down at himself and saw the new bandage.

"The maid stitched you up and bandaged you up again." Tyson nodded and pulled the shirt over his head and once again he felt the pain shut through his body. He winced again and tried not to look at Kai. Kai almost rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms. He then took the shirt from Tyson and gently dressed him. He then grabbed the pants and threw the dune of off Tyson. The blush was still evident on his face as Kai tried to dress him. When Kai had the pants almost all the way up Tyson silently lifted his hips so he could pull them all the way up.

"Thanks," said Tyson in a small voice. Kai and Tyson had their eyes locked on each other and it was like some invisible force was between them and kept their eyes locked. Suddenly the phone rang in the room and the spell was broken. Kai walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hiwatari residence."

"Where is Tyson!" Screamed a girl through the phone. Kai turned to Tyson and just stared at him.

"It's Hillary," said Tyson and looked down.

"He is fine and he will be staying with me for the next two weeks. And don't come knocking on my door, it will not be answered." Kai's voice was cold and indifferent. And then he hung up before the girl could answer. Kai turned to Tyson and just looked at him. Then he just hn'ed and walked out of the room. Tyson just laid down and fell asleep again.

The next couple of days didn't really turn out that much different. Tyson would stay in bed and Kai would bring him food. Every time Kai was in the room Tyson tried to start a conversation but Kai would never answer anything Tyson asked and would just stare at him with cold eyes. Every day Kai would carry him to the bathroom and then he would help Tyson clean his wound and bandage it again.

On the third day Tyson was beginning to go mad. Not only did Kai not want to talk to him, and it was a bit weird staying at another guy's place that you don't even know. And secondly he wouldn't let Tyson get out of bed, ever. And every day Kai would leave Tyson in the room for a couple of hours but he would never go to school. Kai had left him again when the phone rang. Kai had been the one to pick the phone up and had told Tyson not to pick it up. Tyson got out of bed, the pain had lessened after the wound had been treated right and Kai had given him some pain killers as well. He then slowly walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hiwatari residence, Tyson here," answered Tyson. He wasn't really sure how to answer the phone, so he tried to do the same as Kai.

"Tyson!" Came a girly squeak.

"Where have you been? Is he taking good care of you and why don't you come to school?" Tyson sighed and debated whether to tell her or lie.

"Promise you won't freak out." Hillary agreed before she waited for Tyson to begin.

"Well, the gang found out that I swung the other way and they kind of beat me up. And well they kinda cut me with a knife. Then the other day they attacked me again and the wound got even worse. But then suddenly Kai was there," said Tyson with great enthusiasm before he continued.

"He saved me from them, he even beat them up for me and then he took me home. I don't know what happened next, but Kai said that the maid stitched me up, then she gave me new bandages. He has been really sweet to me Hillary." Said Tyson with a small voice and Hillary could hear that something was off.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't help you. But are you sure you are alright?" Tyson bit his lip before he decided to tell her everything.

"He doesn't talk at all and I'm going crazy in here. He won't allow me to even stand. He carries me everywhere and it's really embarrassing." Hillary snickered in the phone and Tyson couldn't figure out what she thought was so funny.

"He just cares for you," said Hillary when she had calmed down a bit. Tyson's eyes grew bigger and he stopped breathing for a moment.

"I don't know what to make of all this. He did save me but at times it feels like he hates me. He hasn't told me anything about what happened that day or why he saved me." Hillary was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know what you should do. But the others are really concerned about you. Are you sure we can't come over and see you?" Hillary's voice almost sounded desperate.

"I don't think Kai would agree to it. Tell the others I'm okay." Hillary told him not to worry and wished him luck with Kai. Tyson blushed at her words and put the phone back. He had looked down at the ground and when he looked up he saw Kai standing in the doorway with folded arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Came his cold voice. Tyson grinned like a little fool and just stood there.

"The phone rang and I wanted to pick it up." The second he had said it he knew it was a big mistake. Kai's eyes darkened and he kept his gaze on Tyson. Tyson gulped and knew he had made a mistake. He finally got control over himself and he turned around to slowly walk back in the bed. When he was seated in the bed he turned back to Kai.

"We really need to talk about what happened that day," said Tyson and kept looking at Kai. Kai pushed himself off from the door frame and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You wanna know why I saved you right?" Tyson nodded and Kai sighed for the first time.

"I saw the first time they beat you and I heard what they said. Then when I saw them attacking you again I couldn't just let them do it and just watch. So I beat them and carried you here." Tyson was staring at Kai with unbelievable eyes. Someone else knew his secret too and he couldn't help wonder how many knew by now.

"Are you disgusted by it?" Asked Tyson a little bit scared of the answer.

"No, I'm like you." Tyson couldn't help but gasp and sit there looking like a fish on land. When it sunk in Tyson couldn't hold back a big happy smile. Kai almost wanted to smile back, but a Hiwatari would never show his feelings like that. Kai was pleased with the fact that Tyson was so naïve and trusting that he didn't even ask why Kai knew where he was and how Kai could be at the same spot as him both times. But Kai had a secret. He liked Tyson the moment he saw him on school grounds. Kai knew he was gay since he was really young, but he would never have believed he would fall in love. But he did and he had his eyes on one blue-haired obnoxious guy. He couldn't figure out why he had fallen in love with this naïve guy. So when he found out that the boy swung his way, he couldn't stop his heart from beating a bit faster than normal when he heard it. He had been stalking the guy for months when he heard his secret. He knew it was not like a true Hiwatari to stalk people but a Hiwatari always get what he wants and Kai Hiwatari wanted Tyson. His grandfather had taught him that. Kai was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something on his arm. He turned his head and saw a blue haired guy clinging to his arm.

"Why don't you talk more?" Asked Tyson happily.

"Hn," was the only reply from Kai. Tyson couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. The rest of the day Tyson tried to be as close as possible to Kai and he wouldn't stop talking. At times Kai wanted to slap Tyson hard but he couldn't make himself do it, he loved to hear Tyson's voice. He didn't really listen to what the boy said but he didn't seem to mind thou.

The two weeks went by in a flash. Tyson's wound had started to heal well and he wasn't really in pain anymore with a little help from the painkillers. Tyson and Kai had grown pretty close even though Tyson was almost the only one talking. But none the less Tyson had found out some pretty interesting stuff. At first he found out that Kai lived alone most of the time because his grandfather was on business trip somewhere. He also found out that Kai actually hated people mingling in his business and that he hated to be the prince of the school. Tyson had laughed at that and told him he would die to have his fame. Kai had also promised to be Tyson's friend when they went back to school. But Kai hadn't agreed freely at first. Tyson had to force him to agree on them being friends but now it didn't seem so bad.

No one had visited them the two weeks they had spent at the mansion. Yes it's true, Kai had told Tyson that he was rich and this was just a common house that his family owned. Tyson had gapped at that and told him that he would wish to have his money. Kai knew Tyson was only half joking. He knew that Tyson loved his grandfather too much to ever leave him. Kai also knew that he would never fall for someone else and that this was serious. A Hiwatari rarely falls in love and when they do it's for life. Or Kai would like to believe that. Tyson had told Kai about his family, about his mother and how his father and brother never were home. When Tyson heard what had happened to Kai's parents and the way his grandfather treated him Tyson didn't know anything else besides to give Kai a hug. He knew that Kai didn't like physical touch but he just couldn't help himself. At first Kai had tried to pull the guy of off him but in the end he just let him. He had almost become custom to Tyson touching him on a daily basis. The whole time Tyson had spend at Kai's house he had been wearing Kai's clothes and he couldn't wait to get into his own clothes when he came home again. But even though he was looking forward to going home he also dreaded it. Because that meant he had to go back to school and meet with his friends. And he didn't really feel like talking to them about what had happened or what he had been doing at Kai's place.

They were sitting in Kai's bed and just looking at the wall or the sealing. Tyson suddenly sat up and turned his head to Kai who sat next to him with crossed arms and closed eyes. Kai felt someone stare at him so he opened his eyes to see Tyson watching him.

"On Monday can we go to school together?" Asked Tyson and even though he wanted to look away he kept his eyes on Kai. Kai only raised his eyebrow a little and kept his eyes on Tyson too.

"I'm not sure how to face my friends all alone," admitted Tyson and let his gaze sink down on the bed again. Kai just hn'ed and Tyson couldn't help but look up and smile. Kai didn't know how he had managed to decipher his sounds and actions. But it seemed that no matter what he did or didn't do Tyson would always pick up the unspoken part. At one hand it really scared Kai that Tyson could almost read him like an open book but on the other hand he felt great relief, because then Tyson had to have studied him to figure him out and that meant he had to have some interest in him. Kai unfolded his arms and gently stroked Tyson's face with one hand. Tyson slowly lifted his head and smiled a small smile and kept his eyes on Kai. Kai stared right back. He saw something in Tyson's eyes but he couldn't really figure out what it was. Kai's hand stopped on Tyson's jaw and he just kept it there while they were looking at each other. The spell was broken this time by a knock on the door. Kai removed his hand and groaned. Kai got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and was met with a maid.

"Someone is here to pick up Mr. Granger." Kai nodded and turned to Tyson. He then closed the door behind him as he walked over to him. He then threw of the covers and took a step back.

"I have packed all your stuff and your grandfather is here to pick you up." Kai didn't really look at Tyson, it was more like he saw straight through him. Tyson just nodded and got out of bed. He almost fell if it hadn't been for Kai catching him. Tyson just smiled goofily. His legs were weak from staying so long in bed. Kai silently got Tyson on his feet and grabbed his bag. Then he started to walk out of the room with Tyson slowly following. When they finally came down the stairs Tyson couldn't help but smile at his grandfather and hug him tight. He shouldn't have done that as he felt the pain return. Tyson just smiled with an apologizing smile. His grandfather just ruffled his hair and took the bag from Kai.

"See you Monday Kai. And thank you for all," said Tyson while he bowed for Kai and turned to leave with his grandfather. Kai didn't say anything and just closed the door when Tyson had walked through it. Then he walked right back to his room and fell on the bed. It smelled of Tyson and Kai soon found himself falling asleep.

KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-

TBC muhaha~  
>The next chapter is almost finished, so watch out for it and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter ^^<p>

I would love to get reviews ^^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo again, sorry for the long wait, but I was on a study trip and had school was really busy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly

Warnings: Same as last chapter xP

Enjoy the read ^^

KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy

When Tyson came home the first thing he did was change out of Kai's clothes and into a pair of his own. Then his grandfather pulled him into the living room to speak with Tyson. He didn't feel like talking to his grandfather about why and what he did at Kai's place. His grandfather had just started talking when a knock on the door could be heard. Tyson stood up and opened the door. On his doorstep stood his three best friends. He waved them in and told his grandfather that they would be in his room. Before his friends could see it he hid Kai's clothes under his dune. Hillary was the only one who knew he had been staying at Kai's. At first there were silence and Tyson didn't really know how to break it.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Asked Hillary gently and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tyson nodded and began his story. Everything that happened, from the first time the gang attacked him and how he tried his best to treat his own wound till how the gang attacked him again, and how Kai had saved him and taken care of him and treated his wound properly this time. When he was done he was looking down and the room was filled with thick silence. No one dared to say anything. Not even Hillary who knew the most but this was still the first time she heard the whole story.

"Do you like like Kai?" Asked Max softly. Tyson almost wanted to laugh at the situation. Here he feared all the worst scenarios and then he only got that one little question. But in reality Tyson didn't know if he liked Kai like that. Sure he thought he was extremely handsome, had the most beautiful eyes and sexy calm smooth voice he had ever heard. Tyson blushed from his thoughts.

"I dunno yet. Perhaps, he is god damned hot." Tyson couldn't hold back a really goofy smile. Hillary sighed and had to agree with him.

"So let me get this straight. THE Kai Hiwatari, the cold prince, saved you, cared for you and did everything you asked him too?" Asked Max still astonished. Tyson just nodded and kept on smiling.

"What's going to happen now?" Tyson took a moment to think the question over.

"He promised to be my friend and he also said yes to go to school with me on Monday." Tyson couldn't help but feel the happiness flow through his veins. The next thing that happened was Max jumping Tyson on the bed, Tyson groaned in pain, Hillary scolded Max for hurting Tyson and Kenny just rolled his non visible eyes. When Max had apologized for the tenth time Tyson had to hit him over the head to make him stop. He told him it was alright.

Monday morning came too slow for both boys liking. Tyson had woken up early to get ready. He looked down at his bed and saw the clothes he had been wearing at Kai's. They smelled of them both and Tyson loved it, so he slept with it. He was nervous as to what Kai would do or say. Perhaps he had changed his mind and would push Tyson away. He hoped it turned out okay today. He ran around, as fast as his wound would let him, to get ready to meet Kai. He wanted to try and look the best he could but on the other hand he wouldn't want to look too desperate. When he finally was done picking out his clothes he walked down into the kitchen to get breakfast. When he took the first bite of his food he already missed Kai's food. He sighed and stuffed the last peace into his mouth before he walked out the door.

When he came close to Kai's house he could see him waiting for him outside. He stood there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Tyson couldn't help but smile when he walked up to Kai.

"You are here," stated Tyson. Kai just opened his eyes and looked at Tyson before he began walking. Tyson just followed next to Kai walking as close as he could.

"I talked to my friends the other day." Kai just gave Tyson a quick look before he turned his eyes back on the road. He hn'ed as an answer to Tyson.

"They were really cool about everything but they were pretty amazed about what you did for me." Tyson couldn't help but smirk. Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to Tyson. Tyson stopped too and looked at Kai with a confused expression.

"Let us get something straight. You do not talk about what I did for you to anyone ever again." Tyson's smile left his face when he heard the seriousness and coldness in Kai's voice. Tyson looked down before he answered.

"I understand," mumbled Tyson and Kai began walking again. Kai wanted to smack himself but he didn't. He hated to see that hurt look in Tyson's eyes but his pride got in the way. He walked up next to Tyson and gently touched his hand. The smile that was plastered on Tyson's face was worth the touch. It was brilliant and made Kai all warm inside. Tyson knew that whenever Kai would touch him all by himself he was sorry. The rest of the way to school Tyson couldn't shut up but Kai would just nod and pretend to listen while he would gently brushed Tyson's hand every now and then.

When they reached school grounds Tyson felt the need to hold Kai's hand but he didn't. He knew that Kai wouldn't like it and after what he said Tyson felt a bit nervous around Kai. Tyson saw his three best friends by his locker waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile at them but he didn't leave Kai's site. They both walked over to Tyson's locker and Tyson greeted his friends. Kai just stood against the locker with folded arms.

"So you weren't kidding," stated Hillary when she eyed Kai. Kai just hn'ed and closed his eyes. The people walking by stared at Kai like he was mental. The prince was associating with the outsiders. The girls sent Hillary and Tyson glares and blaming looks, while the guys just looked at Tyson with a disgusted look in their eyes. Tyson ignored them and tried to focus on his friends and having fun being back with them. Suddenly Kai pushed himself away from the locker and started to walk away. Tyson stared at his leaving form. Hillary grabbed Tyson's arm and dragged him to an empty classroom. Max and Kenny just followed her silently. They too wanted to know what was up with Tyson. Hillary pointed at a seat and Tyson sat down and looked at his friends. They stood before him and just stared at him.

"We know you guys are friends but that just didn't seem normal." It was Max who broke the silence.

"He kind of scolded me this morning for telling you guys about what he did for me. I think he wants to keep his image intact or something. But he was really cold when he said it even though he apologized." All three of his friends stared at him. It took Tyson a couple of seconds to figure out why they were staring at him.

"Oh, he didn't really apologize, he sought of brushed my hand." Tyson couldn't help but blush. Hillary raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't want people to know you are friends or what?" Asked Kenny.

"No, he just doesn't want people to know that he can be caring or he can loose his facade. And he doesn't want them to know about himself." Said Tyson with a thoughtful expression.

Hillary looked torn. Max just looked back and forward between his friends not understanding what just happened. Kenny just stared at Hillary and nodded when she looked at him with a big question on her face.

"I think he's in love with you Tyson," said Hillary and Kenny nodded. Max just gapped at them still not getting it. Tyson blushed and shook his head.

"Why would someone like him like someone like me? That would never happen, ever." Hillary just sighed and grossed her arms. The pose almost reminded Tyson of Kai.

"Do you love him?" It was Max who had asked, he had finally caught on. Tyson thought hard. Did he really love the cold bastard? Max had already asked if he liked Kai and at that time he weren't sure. Was he sure now? Tyson thought even harder. He liked when Kai touched him and he liked touching Kai too. He loved those eyes when the smallest of a glint could be seen. He had to agree with the girl's at this school that his body was goddamn hot. He had seen Kai's torso naked when he had stayed at his house. He couldn't keep his eyes of off him whenever he was near. And he felt so much happiness when he had seen Kai this morning.

"I think I might be in love with him." The next second Tyson heard Hillary squill in front of him. He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Kenny froze and his head turned bright red. Max just giggled and threw himself over the table to hug Tyson. Tyson hugged him back and laughed with him. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone jumped up.

"We should get going," stuttered Kenny as he turned to walk away. The rest of the gang just followed him and when they passed Kai Max punched Tyson and laughed at him. Tyson just looked down and blushed again. Kai just looked at them for a second before he walked into his own class.

It was soon lunch time and the four friends walked to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at their usual table. What was different this day was when Tyson had taken his first big bite of his big pile of food Kai sat down beside him with crossed arms. He gave Tyson a disgusted look before he closed his eyes.

"Hei Kai." Greeted Tyson with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Close your mouth when you eat." The table fell silent when they heard Kai talk for the first time. Tyson just stuck his tongue out at Kai. Tyson could feel a lot of eyes on them or rather on Kai because he was sitting with them and not his supposed friends. Hillary and Kenny got engaged in a heavy conversation about homework. Tyson had finally stopped stuffing his head with food and was now laughing with Max about lame jokes they came up with. Kai wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained from doing just that. He just focused on listening to Tyson's laugh. Kai could feel someone looking at Tyson and not him so he opened his eyes and scanned the cafeteria. His eyes locked on Brian who stood with the rest of his gang. Tyson had stopped laughing and looked down. Kai glared at Brian and he felt the anger built up in him. The cafeteria fell completely silent when Brian began walking towards the table.

"Kai, what are you doing with the fag?" Asked Brian in a cold voice. The cafeteria fell completely silent as the word fag left Brian's lips. Everyone turned their heads towards the table. Kai's anger was now visible in his otherwise cold eyes. Tyson kept his head hanging not looking up. Kai unfolded his arms and began to stand to look Brian in the eyes.

"What did you say," growled Kai and he clenched his fists.

"I said, why are you sitting with that ugly fag." Kai's eyes turned almost black at his words.

"You will regret ever calling him that." Kai's voice was calm and the sentence came out very slowly and you could hear the coldness in his voice. Brian just smirked and leaned closer to Kai.

"I know you are one too. I will ruin your reputation and make life hell for you and your _boyfriend_." Kai just smirked at the words coming for Brian.

"I don't care about my reputation. If you ever touch as much as a hair on his head again I will kill you and if I can't I will make you lose all your money and 'friends'." Brian knew that Kai was shit-ass rich and that he could actually do just that. His own dad worked for Kai's grandfather. Kai turned to Tyson, who still sat there silently. He grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled him up. Tyson got big eyes and stared at Kai. Kai gave him the smallest smile but he saw it. Tyson had heard everything that Kai had said to Brian and he couldn't help but hug Kai. Tyson thought that he would pull him away or something like that. But he didn't do anything like that, he did the complete opposite and hugged Tyson back. The room gasped but the two boys didn't care they just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

Tyson pulled away when reality suddenly hit him. He blushed madly and looked at the ground. The cafeteria erupted in a mass hysteria and everyone was shouting and making a lot of noises. Kai grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him out. Tyson just smiled and followed him without protest. Kai stopped up in the hall and the people there either looked or just walked by without glancing at them. Kai let go of Tyson and turned to look at him. Tyson just stared right back at him.

"You wanna skip the rest of the school day?" Asked Tyson. Kai just nodded and began walking again. Tyson was still in shock from the whole ordeal in the cafeteria. Tyson began slowing down behind Kai. Kai noticed and turned around to look at him. Tyson didn't know what to feel. His secret was out and he probably dragged Kai right down with him. He wanted to just run away from it all and make it all go away. Kai almost sighed but grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him all the way to his house. He dragged Tyson up to his room and sat down on the bed. Tyson sat beside him and he looked really worn out.

"You didn't have to save me again. Now everyone knows about us." Kai couldn't help but smirk at Tyson's statement. Before Kai could say anything Tyson continued.

"Now they all know and you will lose everything you have," murmured Tyson and folded his hands. "The gang will come after you too." Kai smirked again, this time it was more evil.

"They won't be coming after us Tyson, Brian's dad works for my grandfather. If he as much as touches you ever again I will have him fired and his family will lose everything they own." Tyson just starred at Kai like he was crazy.

"I thought you didn't want everyone to know you were gay," it was more like a question than a statement.

"I didn't but when I saw Brian again I just wanted to punch him again and when he called you a fag, I wanted to kill him. But I thought threatening him would be more fun." Kai smirked again. He had been smirking a lot since they left the school. Tyson just made him do things he normally could control.

"Where did you go when I stayed here?" Kai just looked at Tyson before he answered.

"I meet up with an old friend." Tyson could hear that Kai was holding something back. So he asked what he was hiding. Kai sighed for the first time and it took Tyson by surprise.

"I needed some time for myself so whenever I came back here I could control myself again." Tyson tilted his head and looked at Kai with a big question mark on his face. Kai looked away and almost blushed. Tyson saw it and suddenly the peaces fell into place. His eyes got big and he almost jumped Kai but he needed to be sure.

"Do you like me?" Asked Tyson almost in a whisper. Kai kept his gaze out of the window. Then he turned to Tyson and saw hope in those big brown eyes. Then he nodded and in the same moment Tyson jumped him and started to giggle.

"I like you too." Kai was surprised for a moment, but he would never show it. He wrapped his arms around Tyson and pressed him even closer to his own body. He sniffed Tyson's neck and enjoyed the sweet smell of Tyson. Tyson giggled as Kai's hair tickled his neck. Tyson was now seated in Kai's lap facing him. They pulled a little away from each other so they could see each other. Tyson couldn't help but smile one of his biggest smiles ever. Kai slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Tysons.

When their lips touched something exploded between them. Kai loved the feeling of Tyson's lips on his own. They were so warm and soft. Kai slowly began moving his lips gently against Tysons. Tyson almost whimpered from the great feeling he felt from his lips. Kai's lips were a bit cold but it was a pleasant contrast to his warm lips. Kai's lips were soft too but not as soft as Tysons. Tyson too began moving his lips against Kais. The kiss suddenly turned more passionately and Kai licked Tyson's lips asking for entrance. Tyson opened his mouth with pleasure and he could feel Kai's tongue enter him. He loved the hot feeling that came from Kai's tongue in his mouth. Tyson tried to touch Kai's tongue with his own and he whimpered again. Kai gently pulled out of Tyson's mouth and pulled away. A string of salvia connected their lips. They were both panting hard and lust in their eyes.

"That was my first kiss," said Tyson and blushed. Kai couldn't hold the shock back from entering his eyes.

"You have never kissed anyone before?" Tyson shook his head and blushed even more. He then turned his head up and looked at Kai again. He then leaned in and placed a small kiss on Kai's lips.

"I thought it was great." Kai just nodded and leaned in to kiss Tyson again. They kept doing like that for an hour. Tyson talking about all different kind of unimportant stuff and every once in a while they would share small butterfly kisses. Suddenly Tyson shut up and got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If you keep thinking so hard your brain will explode." Tyson pouted at Kai's words and tried to glare at him. Kai was not impressed, he was the master of glaring after all.

"I was just wondering what we were now." Kai looked at Tyson without blinking and placed his hands on Tyson's hips. They had been around Tyson's waist the entire time while Tyson's hands were everywhere not standing still for long anywhere. Tyson held his hands together and looked at them so he didn't have to look at Kai. He was scared of what Kai would say. Kai had said that he didn't even want people to know what they had been doing so he figured that Kai wouldn't want people to know that perhaps there is more than friendship between them.

"It's already out." Tyson looked at Kai not really knowing how he should take that answer. Kai just looked at him. He knew that his answer wasn't a real answer but he was not sure himself. He knew that he liked Tyson and that he wanted everyone to know that he was his. But he also knew that his pride and reputation was in the way. He knew that if and when his grandfather would find out about Tyson he would do anything to make Kai straight again if he didn't disown him. And that thought was really hard to accept. Would he risk his whole life to be together with Tyson? He also knew that Tyson would slip away from his arms if he didn't make their relationship somewhat official. Tyson stared at Kai for a proper answer and he saw the doubt in his eyes and it hurt like a bitch. Tyson felt like running away and cry.

"Do you love me?" Asked Kai. Tyson could see that Kai was dead serious and Tyson knew that his answer would affect the outcome of this conversation. Tyson didn't know how to answer that. He really wanted to say he loved Kai and he knew he did after they kissed like that. But what if they fell out of love and they would both get hurt. Suddenly pictures flashed through his head. They were small scenes of him and Kai growing old together and having ups and downs but in the end they were still madly in love with each other. Tyson looked Kai straight in the eyes before he answered.

"I do love you. More than you can ever know." Tyson blushed and shut up before he said the next thing: _'I want to spend my life with you.' _Kai put on his cold mask and Tyson waited anxious for his reply. They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Kai decided what to do.

"I love you too Tyson." Tears began to fall from Tyson's eyes. His world just turned into his wildest dreams. Kai wanted to be with him and Tyson knew that he had sacrificed a lot for him. He knew how Kai's grandfather was and Kai had mentioned that if he ever found out that Kai was gay he would disown him or worse. Tyson slung his arms around Kai and buried his face in the crock of his neck and cried his heart out. Kai just had an arm wrapped around him holding him close while the other was running through Tyson's deep blue hair. When Tyson finally calmed down he pulled a little away from Kai to look at him.

"I won't go shouting it all over the school but if anyone asks I will say the truth," stated Tyson with a big smile on his face. Kai just nodded not in the mood for talking anymore. He had already talked way too much for one day already. Tyson snuggled into Kai's neck and gently licked it. He loved the taste of Kai's warm skin. Kai just sat there with his hand still around Tyson and the other in his hair. Kai then gently moved his hand under Tyson's shirt and felt the hot skin under his fingers. He loved the skin to skin contact. And by the moan coming from Tyson he seemed to enjoy it too. After a little while Kai tugged at Tyson's hair to make him look at him. Then Kai bend down and placed a kiss on Tyson's lips. He then pressed harder and began to move his lips. Tyson had his eyes closed and pressed against Kai too. When he felt Kai's lips move against his own he couldn't help but open his mouth and invite Kai in. Kai trusted his tongue in and began to move it slowly inside Tyson. Tyson couldn't hold back a moan and he grabbed Kai's shirt. He wanted Kai to touch his back even more than just the small caresses he made on his lower body. Tyson pulled away and without a thought what so ever he threw his shirt on the ground. Kai stared at Tyson's torso with his cold crimson eyes. Tyson blushed but he still took Kai's hand from his hair and placed it on his chest. Kai could feel Tyson's rapid heartbeat. He then leaned in and kissed Tyson again. His hand then glided down Tyson's chest and all the way down to his belly button and around to the back of Tyson. He then gently laid him down on the bed while he still kissed him. Tyson just let himself be guided by Kai and enjoyed the feeling of being submissive to someone. He opened his eyes when Kai pulled away from him. Kai had his hands on either side of Tyson's face and his legs were on either side of him too. They were looking at each other when Tyson grabbed Kai around the neck and forcefully pulled Kai back against his lips. He moaned again when Kai started moving. Suddenly Kai threw his shirt too and then gently laid down on top of Tyson. Tyson gasped when he felt their hot skins touch. They kissed again and it turned heavy in minutes. They just laid there together and kissed passionately.

"We should stop," said Kai after a while. Tyson opened his eyes and looked into Kais. He then nodded and sighed. Kai made a move to roll of Tyson but he grabbed around Kai again and held him in place.

"Can we please stay like this for a while?" Kai couldn't resist his puppy look and he laid down on top of Tyson again. They laid like that until Tyson had to go home and on the way out of the door Kai gave him a quick peck on the lips before he pushed Tyson out the door and told him to go home.

Tyson ran all the way home and jumped up the stairs while he grabbed the phone on his way to his room. He didn't even greet his grandfather as he shut the door and jumped in the bed. He quickly dialed Hillary's number and he couldn't sit still while he waited for her to pick up. When she finally did he wanted to scream like a fan-girl but he kept from doing it. He was a boy after all.

"What happened?" Was the first thing that came through the phone from Hillary. She could hear the excitement through the phone even though Tyson hadn't said anything yet. Tyson giggled before he answered her.

"Kai loves me too and we are now an official couple." Tyson almost screamed into the phone and he had to bite in his hand not to bluer out everything they had been doing. Hillary shrieked like the fan-girl she was and Tyson couldn't hold back a smile.

"Did you guys kiss?" Tyson almost laughed at the question.

"Yes, and it was so damn perfect. His skin is so warm and his abs are really hard." Tyson didn't even realize what he said before the words had left his mouth. Hilary gasped in the phone and went silent.

"How far did you guys go?" Tyson blushed even though she couldn't see that.

"We just kissed and we had our shirts off." Tyson couldn't help but blush even harder.

"Tell me everything you guys did." Tyson laughed and started to tell her everything. He only thought about it for a moment before he told her. He knew he could trust her with this kind of information and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone else. When he ended the phone call he walked down with the phone and placed it in its rightful place. His grandfather called him to the kitchen and looked his grandson up and down.

"My little man got lucky." Tyson groaned and almost lost his temper. His grandfather would always embarrass him. He almost shook his head to deny him when he got an evil thought. Then he nodded and he saw his grandfather's eyes widen.

"Gotcha," half screamed Tyson with a bit goofy smile and sat down on the chair. His grandfather eyed him and then smacked him in the head with his kendo stick. 'When did he get that one,' asked Tyson himself while he rubbed his sore skull and glared at his grandfather. They ate as they always did and his grandfather tried to nag him once again but Tyson didn't really mind. When they were done he walked to his room and went early to bed. He was lying there and looking up at the sealing while thinking about Kai and his great body. Suddenly he could feel his blood run towards his lower region when he thought about Kai's hands on his body and Kai's lips on his skin. Tyson took care of the problem and fell asleep right after he was done and he had a peaceful sleep.

When the morning came Tyson woke up by someone shaking him and he groaned and tried to push the person away. His duvet was suddenly pulled of off him and he opened his eyes to look at the person who took it. His eyes widened when he saw Kai standing in his bedroom almost smirking with his duvet in one hand. Kai then threw it on the ground and walked over to Tyson. Now Tyson was glad he spent five minutes gleaning himself after his little problem last night.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tyson as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Kai didn't answer and just threw some clothes in his face and pointed at the clock. Tyson gasped when he saw he only had fifteen minutes to get to school. He threw the clothes on and grabbed his bag before he turned to Kai who just stood there and watched him. His face had the everyday mask on but Tyson saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Don't laugh at me!" Tyson growled and grossed his arms in anger.

"We won't be late," said Kai and walked out of the room and down. When they came outside Tyson saw a black car holding by his house. He turned his eyes to Kai and he almost gasped again when a chauffeur stepped out and opened a door for Kai. Kai then nodded for Tyson to jump in and he did with Kai following him. Then the driver drove off towards the school. Kai didn't say anything the five minutes it took for them to pull up to the school and Tyson felt too intimidated to even mutter a single word. The chauffeur came around and opened the door for them to step out off. The people who were outside the school turned to look at the car when they saw it. Tyson was the first to step out and he could see confusion in most of the faces that were looking at him. But when Kai stepped out after him they all began to talk hushed and point at them. Kai just ignored them and walked towards the school without a word. Tyson ran up to him and they walked into the school together.

KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy-KaTy

And here is the last chapter ^^  
>I will work on the extra chapter, which is a lemon so look out for it ^^<p> 


End file.
